Family Fluff
by othspnluver
Summary: Halliwell Family fluff ... completely random but cute. Wyatt's five and Chris is 2. One-shot, this is my first Charmed fic - previously titled as Chris' Clowns


**A/N – Ok so this is just random family fluff that I just wrote. It has Wyatt and Chris as toddlers, no other children have been born yet, and the adults are in here too. ****So please read and review! Tell me what you think, but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you see familiar, ****just the plot. If there is one.**

* * *

"Wasn't that fun Chris?" Piper asked the toddler in her arms, in a baby voice. She, along with the rest of the family, just came back from the circus. They all stepped through the door and began to take off their coats. 

"No." Chris responded simply, shaking his head emphatically. It wasn't enough to knock the blue and green balloon crown off his head. He looked up at her with his beautiful green eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "I no wanna go there." He was clearly still traumatized from the incident.

"Well I bet Wyatt here liked it!" Paige said, in an encouraging voice, to the little boy in his father's arms.

"Yeah! It was fun!" The blue eyed child exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, while he wore a dark blue and white halo shaped balloon hat. It was Leo's choice for the boys to have some blue in their hats. It was obvious to the adults that Wyatt was said this for Chris' sake.

"Too bad the clowns scared the crap out of Chris though." Phoebe whispered to Coop.

"Yeah I know, poor kid." Coop sympathized, shaking his head slightly, as he looked at the little boy whose head was on Piper's shoulders.

"You know I once had a bad experience with … c-l-o-w-n-s when I was a little kid too." Henry commented, once they all were seated in the living room. Everyone just looked at him.

"What?" Henry asked. "I'm not gonna say the word out loud. The kid might freak, again."

"He did not freak, ok?" Piper spoke up. "He just started crying … loudly. And threw his arms everywhere." Even to her ears, her argument sounded weak.

"Yeah ok that's 'freaking out'." Coop commented, from next to Phoebe who nodded her head.

"Well I just hope that it doesn't stick with him." Leo said, as he stroked the back of Chris' head softly.

"He's a big boy." Paige said, tickling his stomach slightly, and he began to laugh. "I doubt that his fear of that will stay with him for long." She threw a sideways glance at her husband, Henry. "Right honey?" She asked slyly.

Henry just narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"What are we missing here?" Phoebe asked interested.

"Oh nothing." Paige said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Except the fact that Henry is terrified of c-l-o-w-n-s."

"Ok see I'm not terrified." Argued Henry, as everyone's attention diverted to him. "I just think that it would be better for San Francisco if they locked them away." He added. "They're creepy! I mean with all that make up and painted on smile." He shuddered at the thought.

"Wow." Was all Piper said, watching him, amused.

"I should just get you a stuffed clown for your birthday then huh?" Phoebe commented, equally amused.

"He'd probably just burn it." Coop snorted.

"Guys, c'mon!" Leo spoke up. "We don't know if it's serious or not."

"Thank you Leo." Henry said, appreciatively.

"But you don't, you know, break down crying every time you see a Ronald McDonald's commercial right?" Leo couldn't help but ask, as he tried to hold in his laughter, while the rest of the family started to laugh.

"Thanks." Henry said sarcastically.

"We're just kidding." Piper said, "You know we don't mean it."

"Yeah, yeah." Henry said, as he waved his arm in a dismissive manner, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and he too chuckled.

"Mommy?" Wyatt asked, from his seat next to Piper. "Why did the clown make Chris cry?"

At the word 'Clown', Chris picked his head up from Piper's shoulder and was on alert for the clown. He turned his head from side to side, trying to pick out the clown, not that one could miss a clown. When he figured it was safe, he rested his head back on Piper's shoulder and resumed sucking on his thumb. "Momma." Chris spoke up, a little muffled, getting everyone's attention. "Clowns bad!"

"Oh, ok honey." Piper consoled him, as she rubbed his back and kissed his head slightly.

"Aww that was so cute!" Phoebe cooed. "He's starting to learn to be more on alert!"

"That'll definitely help with the demons." Coop added.

"Wyatt let's not say that word around Chris, ok honey?" Piper said and she rolled her eyes at her sister and brother-in-law, than she answered his question. "Well, he didn't really make Chris cry, he just scared him."

"Then he should have just left! He didn't need to try to cheer Chris up. I can do that. He made it worse." Wyatt said, mad at the clown for making his brother cry. If only the clown had left, instead of making weird faces at Chris, then the whole situation could have been avoided. Piper and Leo just smiled at Wyatt's protectiveness of Chris. Everyone thought that it was so cute, especially the way he had rushed over to make sure Chris was ok when he first started crying at the circus.

"It's alright sweetie." Piper said to Wyatt. "But you did a great job of looking after your brother." Wyatt just nodded his head, smiling a little.

"Well, Piper, Coop and I have to go now." Phoebe said, as they both stood up.

"Yeah, we have an early day tomorrow." Coop said. "But we'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

Both Phoebe and Coop said bye to the adults, and kissed Wyatt and Chris on the side of the head, saying that they'll call tomorrow.

Once they were out the door, Paige snorted and said, "They're probably gonna start on their family now."

"Probably, seeing as how neither of them have jobs that they can be late for. Sorta." Piper said, thinking about how Phoebe does her work at home sometimes and Coop is still Cupid, but he may have to be places on time. It has been debated that he could always just travel back in time with the help of his ring, if he missed a moment where he was supposed to talk to one of his charges.

"We really do have an early morning tomorrow. I have to see how the kids on probation are doing." Henry said.

"And I've got a new charge." Paige said standing up.

"Really? Where?" Piper asked.

"The UK." Paige said, in a faux British accent. Returning to her normal voice she said, "So I gotta leave early in order to be there at a good time. Time differences and all."

"Alright then." Piper said, and the four of them walked towards the door while Wyatt was talking to Chris on the couch. "We'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Bye guys." Leo said, and they waved good-bye.

A half hour later, and the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Piper asked, coming from the kitchen, as she walked over to the door.

"I have no idea." Leo said.

Piper opened the door to see who the unexpected guest was. "Dad!" She said, slightly shocked. "What- uh what are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by to see the boys." Victor said.

"Oh well they're in the living room. They were playing while we were cooking dinner in the kitchen." Piper said, as she and Leo led Victor to where the boys were playing. More like Watt playing with his toys while Chris was chewing on the nose of the little stuffed dog Leo had gotten him.

"I got them a few things." Victor said, as he rested the big paper bag on the glass table.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Leo said. "Do you want some water?"

"Oh no thanks. I'm fine." Victor smiled appreciatively. The relationship between Victor and Leo was really good, now that Victor and Leo got along better, without many awkward situations. "You guys just go back to making dinner."

"Ok then. Call if you need anything." Piper told him as she and Leo went into the kitchen.

"Hey boys, how are you two doing?" Victor asked as he knelt down in front of Chris' playpen.

"We're good Grandpa." Wyatt answered for the both of them.

"Yeah … good!" Chris exclaimed from his seat position in front of Victor, but still inside the playpen, and holding onto the stuffed animal.

"Well I brought you guys presents!" Victor exclaimed, as he began taking the toys out of the bag.

"Thanks grandpa!" Wyatt said, as he threw his arms around his grandfather's neck. At the same time, Chris began bouncing up and down, letting out a little squeal of laughter, excited about the wonders in the brown paper bag.

"You're welcome buddy." Victor said smiling, as he rubbed Wyatt on the back, but then pulled away so he could give him his gift.

"Ok for you … I got you," He did a short pause, for suspense, and then pulled out several items, "The Fantastic Four and Transformers action figures!" Wyatt had some sort of weird attachment with the Fantastic Four, Sue Storm in particular. It has something to do with the fact that they both can produce powerful shields. As for the cars transforming into robots, well the sisters just put that off as a guy thing.

"And for you Chris," once more for suspense, which was adorable seeing Chris' eyes light up as he stood up to full attention, and leaned forward against the playpen, "stuffed animals!" Victor took out three stuffed animals, an elephant, a plush stuffed Bernese mountain dog, and a stuffed dog that was similar to the real dog in 'Men In Black', also known as 'Frank'. Chris immediately reached for them, and Victor placed them in his playpen. Chris picked up the stuffed mountain dog, and began playing with his ears, pulling at them.

"I think he likes them." Wyatt commented, as they both watched Chris is amusement.

"I like doggies and ellies." Chris spoke up, smiling at his grandpa.

"Well I'm glad that you like them." Victor replied, smiling at is youngest grandson.

"No Chris … it's elephant." Wyatt corrected him, pronouncing the word clearly.

"Ellie?" He asked, confused.

"No. _Elephant_." Wyatt repeated, bordering on the edge of frustration.

Chris just looked at him blankly, clearly not getting it.

"Elll-ie-phant." Chris said slowly, testing out the word.

"Yeah Chris! That's right you got it!" Wyatt cheered, causing Chris to clap his hands excitedly.

"Yeah!" Chris agreed.

"Did you hear him grandpa! I teached Chris that! He learn from me!" Wyatt asked his grandfather, excitedly.

"You sure did buddy!" Victor said, not bothering to correct Wyatt's grammar. He was too busy being filled with happiness at seeing his two grandsons interact like that, teaching and learning from each other. Even if it was something as simple as pronouncing a word, he knew that over the years it will progress and their relationship will become stronger. That's all he wanted, for them to have the same thing the sisters had now, also knowing the pain of the Chris from the alternate timeline and how he felt, since they had several talks. He could not wait until the boys grew up, along with other children that either of his daughters or Paige may have, so that he could have talks with them and form a bond that he had with Chris. But then again, he did not want them to grow up too quickly, and rushing through things.

Piper poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Leo look!" Piper whispered, motioning for Leo to come to where she was standing.

"What is it Piper?" Leo asked, wondering why she had called him over here.

"Look at them." Piper said.

Leo looked at the scene, and he couldn't help but smile. Victor was talking to both his sons, and by the look of it, and sound, it seemed like they were enjoying themselves. They could not hear what it was that Victor was telling the boys, but they could hear the laughter coming from both boys.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist, pulling her closer to him. Piper leaned against his chest, her head under his chin. She turned her face up and smiled up at him. Leo returned the smile, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"When do you think we should tell everybody?" Piper asked, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Well, there is that dinner that everyone's coming to tomorrow." Leo said. "That would be the perfect time, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Piper said, her attention back on the three boys in the living room. "I just don't want everyone to worry about me. They'll probably all insist on being here. Constantly. All day long."

Leo chuckled at that, knowing how involved his sister-in-laws would want to be. "Yeah, probably. But what are we gonna do? Tell them when you're in labor? And no that won't work." Leo said, before Piper could agree with him.

"Yeah, I know." Piper said again. Leo placed his hand on top of her hand.

"And who knows, maybe this one will have a shield." Leo suggested.

"Oh if he does, Chris will not be happy." Piper said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you're right." Leo agreed. After a moment he said, "I'm surprised Phoebe doesn't know yet."

"Yeah, you'd think she'd have a vision about it, but she didn't." Piper said, somewhat surprised.

"Or maybe she knows, but she hasn't said anything yet." Leo said.

"Yeah, right." Piper snorted. "Phoebe can't keep a secret. She's like the worst secret keeper ever. Anyways, she'd tell us within a second. There's no way she knows."

"I'm just saying. I mean she figured out the first two before anybody." Leo said, shrugging.

"What do you think we'll have?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea. But I'll be happy with either a boy or a girl." Leo said, truthfully.After a while, Piper spoke up again, "You know… I am really glad that dad didn't get Chris a stuffed clown."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please ****review!**** Thank you!**


End file.
